Apostate: The Musical
by Cruellae
Summary: This is the story of the apostate who set Thedas on fire. This is the story of a man who fought with the light of Justice and brought to bear the burning rage of Vengeance. This is the story of a mage who dared to fall in love.
1. Act 1 Scene 1 - Kirkwall Map

Act 1

Scene 1

Kirkwall Kirkwall

_(A map of Kirkwall, like the one used to navigate in the game. The icons for Lowtown, Hightown, Darktown, and the Gallows are large and can be pushed open or shut like windows. When the chorus sings, every window should be open and everyone leaning out. Otherwise, only the person singing will lean out their window, all the others will be shut) _

Chorus:

_Kirkwall Kirkwall_

_The City of Chains_

_This city is tinder_

_On the flint of change_

_(Noble leans out of the Hightown window)_

Noble:

_It's always day_

_As the nobles say_

_Life is easy_

_Up here in Hightown_

.

_Take a seat_

_At the viscount's feet_

_Gold rules the streets_

_Up here in Hightown_

Chorus:

_Kirkwall Kirkwall_

_There are nobles to greet_

_A facade to maintain_

_When you walk through the streets_

_of the City of Chains_

_Kirkwall_

_(Merchant leans out of the Lowtown window)_

Merchant:

_If you're breathing the dust_

_If your fortune's a bust_

_You'll fit in with us_

_Here in Lowtown_

_._

_In the alleyways_

_You can make your way_

_For dishonest pay_

_Here in Lowtown_

Chorus:

_Kirkwall Kirkwall_

_The City of Chains_

_From night to day_

_Your fortune can change_

_In the deadly game you play _

_in the City of Chains_

_Kirkwall_

_(Mage leans out of the Gallows window)_

Mage:

_All of the mages_

_Secure in our cages_

_Our books have no pages_

_Here in the Gallows_

_._

_Once a slave prison_

_Now we're all locked within_

_They say magic is a sin_

_Here in the Gallows_

Chorus:

_Kirkwall Kirkwall_

_The City of Chains_

_Magic is poison_

_Mages never change_

_They're not safe within_

_The City of Chains_

_Kirkwall_

_(Refugee leans out of the Darktown window) _  
Refugee:

_If you've got nothing_

_And not a single friend_

_You'll end up squatting_

_Down here in Darktown_

_._

_There's not a single light_

_No reason to put up a fight_

_Better get used to the night_

_Down here in Darktown_

Chorus:

_Kirkwall Kirkwall_

_The City of Chains_

_It's black and white_

_They'll always be the same_

_Keep them out of the light_

_Under the City of Chains_

_Kirkwall_

_._

_Kirkwall Kirkwall_

_They rise and they fall_

_In the City of Chains_

_There's room for us all_

_On the precipice of change_

_._

_Leap!_

_._

_It is only when you fall_

_That you will find_

_whether or not you can fly_

_Above the walls_

_of the City of Chains_

_Kirkwall!_

_(The map goes dark. Refugees and Lirene gather along the stage)_

Lirene:

_Even in Darktown_

_there's hope to be found_

_There is kindness_

_Even beneath this town_

_._

_In the depths look_

_For the lantern lit_

_If you have need enough_

_Anders will be within_

Refugee 1:

_That healer with_

_Those kind blue eyes_

_Helped me when I_

_Gave birth to my child_

Refugee 2:

_I thought I was going to_

_Die of that cough_

_But in a flash of blue_

_Magic it stopped_

Refugee 3:

_I have nothing_

_I could not pay him_

_He told me some things_

_Mean more than sovereigns_

Refugee 4:

_I've never seen a man_

_Who carried more sorrows_

_But he never stops_

_Caring for our woes_

Refugees and Lirene:

_Even in Darktown_

_There is hope to be found_

_There is kindness_

_Even beneath this town_

_._

_In the depths_

_Look for the lantern lit_

_If you have need enough_

_Anders will be within_


	2. Act 1 Scene 2 - Anders' Clinic

Act 1

Scene 2

Anders' Clinic

_A run down clinic in the slums that have sprung up in the warren of tunnels beneath Kirkwall. Dim light filters through a sewer grate above, and lanterns hang from the walls. There are stained cots separated by worn sheets strung from the ceiling. A few of the cots are occupied by injured people. A mother rushes in, carrying an unconscious boy in her arms._

_(A note on lyrics, when Anders is singing, bold means Justice is singing)_

Mother: (sobbing) Please, please, you must help my son!

Anders: (takes the boy in his arms and sets him down on a cot.) What happened to him?

Mother: He was working at the quarry and he fell, oh please, help him.

(Anders turns to the child, passes his hands over the body. Mother sits down, buries her head in her hands, sobbing softly.)

Anders:

_Another child_

_Among so many_

_Dangerous work_

_for a few pennies_

_._

_How can I judge_

_How can I blame_

_Were I starving_

_I might do the same_

_._

_**This isn't right**_

_**This isn't fair**_

_**There is no JUSTICE**_

_**To be found here**_

_**.**_

_**These people suffer**_

_**In so many ways**_

_**We know who's guilty**_

_**Know who must pay**_

_**.**_

_Justice, in this_

_we are of one mind_

_Please, have patience_

_These things take time_

_._

_And this little one_

_His life is slipping away_

_Lend me your strength_

_We have a child to save_

_(Anders turns to the child, begins to move his hands, blue spotlight, glowing props he can hold in his hands or maybe gloves. After a few moments the child gasps, then sits up. The mother moves forward to grab him and Anders pulls back, shoulders slumping with exhaustion)_

_(An argument and noise are heard from outside and then the door swings open to reveal Hawke and Varric, fully armored, weapons on their back. Anders glows blue for a split second, stepping towards the door to shield the mother and child, and draws his staff, holding it in front of him.) _

Anders: I have made this a place a sanctum of healing and salvation. Why do you threaten it?

_(Hawke and Varric look at each other, and then they each raise their hands to show they mean no harm. Hawke gives Anders a charming grin.)_

Hawke: I thought Gray Wardens were more about darkspawn and death than healing and salvation?

Anders: Did the Wardens send you to bring me back? I'm not going back. Those bastards made me get rid of my cat. Poor Ser Pounce-A-Lot. He hated the Deep Roads.

Hawke: You had a cat named Sir-Pounce-A-Lot? In the Deep Roads?

Anders: He was a gift, from a good friend. Almost got ripped in half by a Genlock once. Swatted the monster right on the nose. He drew blood, too. The Wardens made me give him away. Said he made me "too soft." I had to give him to a friend in Amaranthine. That was before I left the Wardens for good.

Hawke: I thought joining the Grey Wardens was for life.

Anders: That's only partly true. The "hopelessly tainted by darkspawn" and "plagued by nightmares" parts are for life. But it turns out if you hide well, you don't have to wear the uniform or go to the parties.

Hawke: I'm Garrett Hawke. This is my friend, Varric Tethras. We're planning an expedition into the Deep Roads. I thought that you might be able to help me find an entrance.

Anders: I'll die a happy man if I never have to think about the blighted Deep Roads again. What do you want with them anyway?

Hawke: Well, I've got a plan.

Varric: Well, _we've_ got a plan. Actually, it's mostly me. _I've_ got a plan.

Hawke: Okay. It's our plan. It goes a little like this:

Hawke:

_I've got a plan_

_To escape this slum_

_I've got a plan_

_To elevate this bum (points to self)_

_I've got a plan_

_To keep my family safe and sound_

_I've got a plan!_

Varric:

_I've got a plan_

_To make us filthy rich_

_I've got a plan_

_Without a single glitch_

_I've got a plan_

_To change fortunes all around_

_I've got a plan!_

Hawke:

_We've got a plan_

_To head underground_

Varric:

_To old Dwarven cities_

_Where treasure abounds_

Hawke:

_The darkspawn horde_

_Has gone above ground_

Varric:

_Leaving all that treasure_

_just waiting to be found_

Hawke and Varric:

_We've got a plan!_

Anders: You're going to the Deep Roads just to find treasure?

Varric: That's our plan

Anders: Have you ever been in the Deep Roads?

Hawke and Varric: Well...no.

Hawke: Look, we have no choice. We're going down there with or without your help. But you could save a lot of lives.

Anders: No. I'm not going to...although, a favor for a favor, would that be a fair deal? You help me, I help you?

Varric: You gonna tell us what it is you want us to do?

Hawke: (quietly) We'll do it.

Varric: Hawke, what did I tell ya? Always room for negotiation..

Anders: (cuts him off) I have a friend, a mage. He's imprisoned in the wretched Gallows. I need your help to break him out.

Varric: I hate to break it to ya, Blondie, but that's where all the mages are. In the Circle of Magi. Which they put, for some reason, inside what used to be a Tevinter slave prison.

Anders: Not all mages. I'm standing right here.

Varric: (waving hands) Fair point well made. But you realize he'll be guarded by Templars, right?

Anders: That's why I need your help. I'm not asking you to storm the Gallows and take down Knight-Commander Meredith. We have a plan. He'll come to the Chantry tomorrow night to pray, and we will help him escape his escort.

Varric: He'll be an apostate.

Anders: He'll be free. Just like any other man. That's what that word really means. It goes against no will of the Maker for mages to live free as other men.

Varric: I'm not saying it's fair. I'm just saying it's not easy. Being hunted. Always on the run. Always looking over your shoulder for the glint of Templar armor.

Anders: You're telling that to me? The apostate hiding in the sewers? I ran away from the Circle of Magi twelve times before I became a Warden.

Varric: And then you ran away from them?

Anders: Weren't you listening? They made me give away my cat.

Hawke: You have a thing for cats, don't you?

Anders: I like cute furry things.

Hawke: Bodes well for me then.

Anders: (laughs) I suppose it does at that. So you'll help me?

Hawke rolls his shoulders, cracks his knuckles, and grins at Anders.

Hawke: Lead the way.


	3. Act 1 Scene 3 - Chantry Night

Act 1

Scene 3

Chantry at Night

_In the Chantry. Dim light, a large statue of Andraste to the side with lit candles around the base. Karl stands facing the statue, away from where the actors enter._

_(from offstage)_

Anders: If there are templars with him, I swear I will free him from them, no matter what the cost.

Hawke: Well I didn't see anyone else outside. Let's get in and get out quickly.

Anders: Right. Let me do the talking. Keep an eye out.

_(Anders, Hawke, and Varric walk onstage. Anders walks quickly to Karl) _

Anders: Karl!

Karl: _(monotone until I say otherwise)_ I knew you would come, Anders.

Anders: Karl, wait, why are you talking like that?

_(Karl turns and the mark is evident on his forehead)_

Karl: I was too rebellious, just like you, Anders. I had to be made Tranquil. I had to be made an example of. How else will mages ever master themselves?

Anders: _(buries his head in his hands) _ No. No! I was too late.

Hawke: _(to Varric)_ I'm thinking this is a trap.

Varric: _(unsheathes and readies Bianca)_ Good thinking.

Karl: You'll understand when the Templars teach you to control yourself.

_(Several templars burst in.)_

Karl: This is the apostate. _(Points to Anders)_

_(The Templars look around and raise their weapons. Anders puts his hands to his face and falls to his knees, trying to contain Justice. After a few seconds he fails, and stands, glowing blue) _

Anders: **You will never take another mage as you took him! **

Hawke: _(aside) _ That's new.

_(A pitched battle where Anders fights ferociously and Hawke and Varric pitch in until all templars are dead. Anders slumps and Justice recedes.) _

Karl: _(not monotone)_ Anders, what did you do? It's like you brought a piece of the Fade into this world. Like there's a gateway to the Fade inside you. Glowing like a beacon.

Anders: I have some unique circumstances. But Karl, what happened to you?

Karl:

_The Circle here_

_is a prison of fear_

_I wish you had never come near_

_._

_I'd rather you knew_

_As little as you do_

_About the things they do to us here_

_._

_Anders, you need to leave, to hide_

_Kirkwall is no place _

_for you_

_Kirkwall is not safe _

_for you_

_not for any mage_

_._

_In the Gallows_

_A letter I wrote to you_

_Was evidence plenty_

_for them to do_

_The Rite of Tranquility_

Varric: (to Hawke)

_Tell me Hawke,_

_what's with that guy_

_There's something_

_wrong with him_

_._

_That mark on his forehead_

_like the sun_

_There's something_

_broken within_

Hawke: (to Varric)

_If the Templars think_

_a mage might take_

_a demon's offer and make_

_an abomination_

_._

_They burn away_

_that mage's link_

_To the Fade_

_to strip away_

_Magic and emotion _

Karl: (to Anders)

_When they took my mind from me_

_Tranquility_

_Does not settle gently_

_._

You can't imagine it, Anders

.

_All the color,_

_all the music_

_in the world gone_

_Just like that _

_shades of gray_

_And all you hear is a monotone_

_._

_And I would not have known_

_To mourn the lack_

_If you had not brought me back_

_I had already forgotten it all_

Anders:

_Karl, I'm so sorry_

_I came for you too late_

Karl:

_Smile for me, Anders_

_Your sorrow cannot change my fate_

_._

_And I have missed your smile all these years_

Anders: It has been a while, hasn't it?

Karl: It has.

Karl:

_You came for me_

_I knew you would_

_If you could_

_._

_I always knew_

_There was so much more to you_

_Than you knew_

_._

_Anders, all the colors_

_Start to fade away_

_Static starts to play_

_I'm slipping away_

_._

_Anders please_

_Don't leave me_

_At a Templar's mercy_

_._

_I'd rather die_

_Than live this lie_

_And let the Templars try_

_To cage my soul once it's been freed_

_._

_Anders please_

Anders: Karl, I...

Hawke:

_My sister always said_

_Being Tranquil's a fate _

_worse than death_

_Anders, if you want me to_

_I'll see to his rest_

Anders: No. I'll do it.

Karl: Quickly, Anders! It's fading.

Karl: _(monotone)_ Anders? Why are you looking at me like that?

_(Anders takes out a dagger and stabs Karl.) _

Anders: I was too late. I'm sorry. _(Turns to Hawke and Varric) _We should go.

_(Anders walks out of the Chantry)_

Varric: Well, at least we got the maps ahead of time.

Hawke: _(distracted) _yeah. I'm going to go check on him.

Varric: That guy's crazy, Hawke. I don't know what that blue glowy thing was, but I'd be careful if I were you.

Hawke: _(charming grin)_ I'm always careful.

_(Hawke heads offstage. Varric shakes his head then follows.) _


	4. Act 1 Scene 4 - Anders' Clinic

Act 1

Scene 4

Anders' Clinic

_(Anders' clinic, just after fighting at the Chantry. Anders is sitting at his desk, slumped, a letter in his hand.) _

_(Hawke walks in, and Anders jumps up.)_

Anders: Hawke!

Hawke: Hey. Came to see how you were doing.

Anders: I've been better.

Hawke: So. Is this the part where you tell me you allowed a demon into your head? That you're an abomination?

Anders: Not quite. But close. When I was with the Gray Wardens, I met a spirit of justice who was trapped outside of the Fade.

Hawke: And that's...different from a demon?

Anders: Just as demons prey on the deadly sins of mankind, there are good spirits who embody our virtues. Spirits of compassion, fortitude...justice.

Hawke: Right, good spirits. So...what does this have to do with your eyes glowing?

_Once I was a carefree mage_

_Content to hide_

_When I saw injustice I_

_Simply turned a blind eye_

_._

_I was free_

_why should it matter to me_

_that so many _

_would never be?_

_._

_You know what Justice said to me?_

"_You have seen oppression_

_and you are now free. _

_You have a responsibility."_

_._

_I thought those words_

_didn't matter to me_

_but after that _

_I could not let it be_

_._

_It didn't matter_

_That I was free_

_If I did not act_

_To see others freed_

_._

_And then there came a time_

_when Justice would have died_

_._

_And to stay alive_

_He needed a body_

_I offered him mine_

Hawke: So you have this spirit of Justice living in your head?

Anders:

_It's not quite like that_

_It's not like we can chat_

_._

_I feel his thoughts_

_As my own_

_The greatest scholar could not_

_Tell you which were mine alone_

Hawke: For a good spirit, he didn't seem too benevolent to me.

Anders:

_Justice and I_

_are not the same_

_In merging with him_

_we both changed_

_._

_He ceased to be_

_When he merged with me_

_We became something_

_More than either of us had been_

_._

_You have to believe our hearts_

_were pure at the start_

_._

_We would bring Justice_

_to every child who'd been_

_Taken from his mother_

_And told his magic was a sin_

_._

_But we could not have foreseen_

_The devastation it would bring_

_._

_Before, I was a smiling mage_

_I laughed at everything  
_

_But beneath that was my rage_

_Always there, waiting_

_._

_When Justice touched that anger_

_I could feel him change  
_

_My dark seething fury_

_Set his righteous soul aflame_

_._

_And now when I see_

_Things that infuriated me_

_When I'm powerless to fight_

_He comes to the light_

Anders: And he is no longer my friend Justice. He is a force of Vengeance. And he has no grasp of mercy.

Hawke: Wow. Well. I guess that explains your whole sexy, tortured look.

Anders: I...I guess I should check a looking glass more often. I have rarely met a man who says such things so openly, but you are obviously a rare man. My maps are yours, as am I if you wish me to join your expedition.

Hawke: I may just take you up on that offer. You can usually catch me at the Hanged Man if you need anything.

Anders: And I'm usually here.

_(Hawke leaves)_

Anders:

_I remember the man_

_I used to be_

_Sometimes bitterly_

_Sometimes fondly_

_._

_All I wanted from life_

_Was a pretty girl _

_And the right_

_To shoot lightning at fools_

_._

_If I had only known_

_What would become of me_

_I would have made a joke_

_I would not have believed_

_._

_That it would come to this_

_._

_Being captured again_

_Was the worst of my fears_

_Not the madness, the frenzy_

_I feel when Templars are near_

_._

_I remember the spirit_

_Justice used to be_

_Righteous and noble_

_Striking fearlessly_

_._

_Into the heart_

_of injustice and cruelty_

_Never faltering_

_Until all were free_

_._

_If he had only known _

_What would become of him_

_He could not have imagined_

_This prison we're in_

_._

_That it would come to this_

_._

_And now he takes away_

_Any control I might have had_

_And it is only when he fades_

_._

_I find out what I might have done_

_._

_Is there any _

_redemption for us_

_if we fight to free_

_all from injustice?_

_._

_Or are we at the mercy of Vengeance?_


	5. Act 1 Scene 5 - Hanged Man

Act 1

Scene 5

Hanged Man

_(A filthy tavern in Lowtown. Tables are little more than a few bare and stained planks nailed together. Several lowlifes mill about in the background, wearing patched clothes and poorly concealed low-quality weapons) _

_(Hawke is sitting at a table with Varric, drinking. Behind them at the bar is Isabela. Lucky and four guards sit patiently at a table in the back. Anders walks in.)_

Anders: Hawke!

_(Hawke waves and Anders goes over to them.) _

Hawke: Join us. I'll buy you a drink.

Anders: Thanks.

_(Hawke gets up and goes to the bar)_

Varric: Hey Blondie?

Anders: Blondie?

Varric: Yeah.

Anders: What?

Varric: I was wondering if the feathered pauldrons are an essential part of the moody rebel mage persona.

Anders: What are you talking about?

Varric: I'm working on an epic poem about a hopelessly romantic apostate waging an epic struggle against forces he can't possibly defeat.

Anders: What do you mean "can't possibly defeat?"

Varric: Well, it's not a good story unless the hero dies.

(Hawke returns with drinks)

Hawke: Don't scare away my new favorite apostate, Varric.

Varric: I'm going to tell your sister you said that. _(stands up)_ Speaking of siblings, I'd better be going. My brother just had a meeting with some business partners, which means I have a lot of damage control and smoothing over to do.

Anders: Is your sister an apostate?

Hawke: She is. And I spend a lot of time and effort keeping it that way.

Anders: She's lucky to have someone like you.

Hawke: I guess.

Anders: I just wanted to say, I got a bit weighty the last time we talked, and I'm sorry for putting all that on you.

Hawke: Happens all the time. People just tell me their darkest secrets. I must look trustworthy.

Anders: You look...something. True, proud. Like even if you disagree with me about something, you'll be honest.

Hawke: I am...something. But in all seriousness, Anders, you can tell me anything.

Anders: Be careful what you offer. I just...I hope I didn't seem too selfish when I told you about Justice. I figured, a willing host, a friend, it had to be better than playing the demon and possessing some corpse.

Hawke: Well, he can't complain about his looks.

Anders: _(Brief smile) _In the tower, everything is about order, and rules, and the bloody Templars. We found ways to make that...bearable. Karl and I, he was the first. We could forget that out in the world, we were Templar slaves. We hadn't been together in a long time. But still, it hurt.

Hawke: It was a bad way to go. I'm sorry.

Anders: It's so hard to believe he is dead. And by my hand. Damn the Templars! I should have come to Kirkwall sooner!

Hawke: This seems awfully weighty. What if we just got back to the flirting part?

Anders: I wish it were that easy. I have this voice inside me, this drive for justice. I just can't ignore it. When I think about the Templars, their crimes, it's unbearable.

Anders:

_If you're born with magic_

_They find you_

_They search your little_

_rat-spit village_

_and find you_

.

_If your mother_

_won't let you go_

_The Templars_

_will throw_

_her in prison_

_Let her know_

_She has no rights_

_In the Maker's eyes_

_Unless she lets you go_

.

_If you run away_

_from your little cage_

_They hunt you down_

_**Again and again and again**_

Hawke: You're starting to glow again.

Anders: You're right. And since I really shouldn't start ripping heads off in here, I should go. I'll see you another time, Hawke.

_(Anders walks out. Hawke watches him go) _

Hawke: _(to himself) _I'm such an idiot.

_(Varric appears out of nowhere and slides into the seat next to Hawke)_

Varric: I'll say. That guy should have to wear a big sign that says "trouble"

Hawke: I'm not disagreeing with you. But it seems like, underneath it all, he's a good guy.

Varric: Well, we need a healer for the expedition. So it's him, unless you want to bring your sister.

Hawke: She's afraid of the dark.

Varric: She wants to go. She's totally capable of...

Hawke: No.

Varric: Fine.

_(Varric and Hawke sit in silence for a bit)_

_(Isabela stands at the bar. Lucky and four guards walk up to her. Guards flank her, while Lucky stands next to her, leaning in towards her.)_

Lucky: You need to pay up, Isabela.

Isabela: _(pours a drink)_ I'll tell you what, Lucky, since the information you gave me was worth nothing _(she knocks back a shot)_ that's what I'll pay you.

Lucky: You'll give us our money, bitch! _ (Slams his hand down over hers)_

Isabela: _(leans into him)_ Oh, you poor, sweet thing. _(Grabs his head and bangs it against the table)_

.

_You think you morons_

_can take me on_

.

_Good luck!_

.

(takes out first guard)

.

_You think Captain Isabela_

_would fancy a fella_

_pathetic as you?_

.

(takes out second guard)

.

_You think because I'm easy_

_you can have _

_a piece of me?_

.

(takes out third guard)

.

_You think you're faster_

_Than a master _

_Of blades? _

.

(takes out fourth guard)

.

_You think a captain_

_without a crew_

_can't take you?_

.

(attacks Lucky again, who has found his feet by this point)

.

_You're rather stupid_

_Aren't you?_

.

(ends with her dagger at Lucky's throat)

.

Isabela: Tell me, Lucky...is this worth dying for?

_(Lucky and guards collect themselves and run offstage)_

_(Hawke walks up to her)_

Isabela: _(Looks him up and down) _My, and I thought the only men in here were besotted fools who couldn't hoist the mainsail.

Hawke: When you say 'hoist the mainsail' what do you really mean?

Isabela: What else could it mean? It requires strength, knowledge of rigging, and a small measure of sobriety.

Isabela: I'm Captain Isabela, at your service. Sadly, without my ship the title rings a little hollow.

Hawke: Adventurer Hawke, at your service.

Isabela: You know, you might be just what I need to solve a little problem I have. There's a man who's been bothering me, so I arranged for a duel. But I need someone to watch my back. In case he doesn't play fair. Which he won't.

Hawke: Why a duel?

Isabela: I like duels. And if I win, he'll be dead. Problem solved.

Hawke: I think I could manage to watch your back.

Isabela: (giggle) I bet. Buy me a few drinks and I'll let you practice.

Varric: I wouldn't say no to a round either.

Hawke: I'm just as penniless as either of you. I don't see why I should have to buy.

Isabela: Because I'm hot.

Varric: As am I. I never pay for my own drinks if there's a dwarven girl around.

Hawke: I'm not dwarven girl, so buy your own drinks. Isabela, I saw you lift coin-purses off of at least two of those men.

Isabela: But that's my squandering money!

Hawke: Well now I need a drink, at least.


	6. Act 1 Scene 6 - Anders' Clinic

Act 1

Scene 6

Anders' Clinic

_(The morning after scene 5, Anders is sitting in his clinic, reading, when Hawke walks in looking awful)_

Anders: _ (gets up) _Hawke! _(walks over to him) _ Are you okay? You look awful. _(peers closely at Hawke) _ Let me guess...hangover?

Hawke: Yup.

Anders: Here, I can help with that.

_(A little bit of blue magic flows from Anders' fingers)_

Hawke: That's amazing! Can all mages do that? Has my sister been holding out on me?

Anders: It takes a decently skilled healer.

Hawke: Glad I know one then. That has to be one of the worst hangovers I've ever had. Last time I try to drink a pirate under the table.

Anders: I met a pirate once. Did more than just meet her, actually. She was especially enamored with the little electricity thing I do.

Hawke: I...uh, electricity? Like with magic? You can do that?

Anders: It's one of those things you just have to learn to do on your own. They don't teach it to mages in the Circle. Takes practice, too, to get it right.

Hawke: And you...get it right?

Anders: Here, let me show you.

_(Anders walks over and takes Hawke's arm. He runs his hand over Hawke's skin, and there's just a tiny sizzle of magic) _

Hawke: _(A little breathless) _Oh, wow...that's...interesting. Academically. Someone should write a paper.

Anders: _(laughs) _They should do a study.

Hawke: I'd volunteer if you did.

Anders: _(Turns away) _No. Don't go there. That's not going to end well. I don't want to hurt you.

Hawke: I'm tougher than you think.

Anders: I...You saw what I did in the Chantry. That's who I am. A year ago, this would have been fun, we might have started something, but now? I'm not that man anymore.

Hawke: I like the man you are now. Give him a chance.

Anders: No.

Hawke: _(sighs) _Well I didn't just come here because I had a hangover. I wanted to ask if you're you up for helping to raise money for this expedition. You'll get a share of the loot.

Anders: Sure.

Hawke: Well tonight I've got a job from this dwarf called Anso. Got to retrieve his goods from somewhere in Lowtown. I didn't ask too many questions. Are you in?

Anders: I would come along.

Hawke: Good. See you tonight.


	7. Act 1 Scene 7 - Lowtown Night

Act 1 

Scene 8

Kirkwall Night

_(In a dark back alley in Lowtown in the middle of the night, Hawke is rummaging through a chest while Varric and Anders stand guard.) _

Hawke: Yeah, I'm sure. There's nothing here. Anso must have gotten it wrong.

Varric: Are you sure, Hawke? Did you check for hidden compartments? Maybe a false bottom? Let me look in there, you always miss stuff like that.

Hawke: Let's see if I can fit a dwarf in here.

Varric: Is that a threat or a comment about my size? Because I gotta say, Hawke, when they want quantity, they flock around you. But when they want quality, well...

Hawke: Well what?

Varric: Well they pick me, obviously. That's what I was implying.

Hawke: I see. I see. I just didn't get it because it's so far flung.

Varric: What's far flung?

Hawke: That they would pick you. When looking for quality and all. Just seems like a stretch.

Varric: You know what's a stretch, Hawke? Your...

Anders: Uh, guys? I think there's someone, or a lot of someones, heading this way.

_(They turn around and draw their weapons just in time to see a group of armored warriors approaching. Slaver 1 steps forward, flanked by several guards.) _

Guard 1: That doesn't look like the elf.

Slaver 1: Doesn't matter. The chest is bait, and we're hired to kill whoever looks in it.

Hawke: Right, well, you're welcome to try and all, but we really don't know what's going on any more than you do.

Slaver 1: Get them!

_(Pitched battle, Hawke and companions quickly dispatch all slavers. Once finished, they bend down to check the bodies) _

Varric: Well, that was a bust. And you never got to hear my comeback.

Anders: Well, when we want verbal quantity, we'll always come to you.

Varric: _(laughs) _Thanks, Blondie. I'm glad you've got my back.

_(They start walking away but Slaver Leader steps out and stands in their path) _

Slaver Leader: You're in over your heads. I've got a whole squad of hunters with me. _(Looks over his shoulder) _In the clearing, now!

_(After a brief pause, Dying Slaver staggers out into the street, gasping, then falls over dead. Fenris follows, walking slowly towards Slaver Leader)_

Fenris: Your men are dead. I suggest you run back to your master while you still can.

Slaver Leader: I don't think so. I'm taking you back, slave.

_(Fenris glows bright white, and thrusts a hand into Slaver Leader's chest, ripping his heart out. He turns slowly to Hawke, dropping the heart on the ground) _

Fenris: I am not a slave.

Hawke: You have got to teach me how to do that.

Fenris: I apologize for the deception. I had no idea the slavers would be so numerous. I am glad to see you did not have any trouble.

Varric: Eh, we do this all the time. That back there? That was nothing.

Fenris: Impressive. I am Fenris. Those men were hired by a Tevinter magister to reclaim his lost property, namely myself. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely.

Hawke: Well, if those were slavers, I'm glad we helped. And you know, I'm a pretty nice guy. You don't have to lie to get my help.

Fenris: That remains to be seen. My former master accompanied them to Kirkwall. He is staying in a mansion in Hightown. This may be my chance, but I cannot face him alone.

Hawke: Well, I'm always up for the chance to kill more slavers. Point the way.

_(They walk offstage and the set shifts to Hightown night, in front of a mansion. Hawke, Fenris, Anders, and Varric walk out of the mansion) _

Hawke: No sign of Danarius.

Fenris: No. I had hoped...It doesn't matter any longer. _ (Turns away, looks out into the street, then turns back) _It never ends.

.

_I escaped a land_

_of dark magic_

_I escaped a man_

_of dark magic_

_._

_Only to be hunted_

_At every turn_

_Only to be haunted_

_by magic's curse_

_._

_I've seen mages do their worst_

_From here to Par Vollen_

_._

_This foul magic never rests_

_It is a plague_

_burned into my flesh_

_burned into my soul_

_._

_Can you fault my rage?_

_The curse of every mage_

_Has been mine to bear_

_._

_And now I see_

_Another mage dares_

_Stand before me_

_Your trickery_

_eluded me_

_At first but now I see_

_The danger of magic_

_In front of me_

_._

_Move cautiously,_

_Mage._

Anders:

_How lovely we have found_

_Yet another zealot_

_claiming higher ground_

_._

_If magic is so evil_

_Surely you should be stopping_

_those well timed heals_

_I cast to keep you from dropping_

_._

_I'm sick of men like you_

_You think you know the heart_

_Of every mage in Thedas_

_You can't even tell us apart!_

_._

Fenris: I could rip out your heart and examine it if you think that would help.

Anders: I almost want you to try.

Hawke: Whoa, whoa, _(steps between them)_ Calm down. Keep it friendly. Anders is a Gray Warden and a healer. He's not a threat to you. And you didn't seem to have too many objections when we were fighting.

Fenris: I'm not blind. I realize magic has its uses, and there are mages with good intentions. But any mage can fall prey to a demon, and then their power is a curse to inflict upon others.

Anders: Considering all the curses inflicted on us, I'd consider it an even trade.

Fenris: _(takes a deep calming breath)_ I imagine I sound ungrateful. If so, I apologize. Nothing could be further from the truth. Here. _(He hands Hawke a small coin purse) _This is all the coin I have. I will be staying here, for a while. If Danarius wants his mansion back, he is welcome to try and reclaim it. If you should need a sword, Hawke, you know where to find me.

Hawke: Well I am planning this expedition. I could use some help. You know where the Hanged Man is? The tavern?

Fenris: I do.

Hawke: Drop by tomorrow. I could use another sword arm getting ready for it.

Fenris: I will.

_(Hawke, Varric, and Anders walk offstage) _

Fenris:

_How strange_

_._

_I am waiting to take_

_another step away_

_._

_ready to make_

_a quick getaway_

_._

_But that man - Hawke_

_wants me to stay_

_._

_He came all this way_

_To give me his aid_

_._

_In this City of Chains_

_perhaps I'll stay_

_I could stay_

_For the right_

_Reasons_


	8. Act 1 Scene 8 - Anders' Clinic

Act 1

Scene 8

Anders' Clinic

_(Anders' clinic, after recruiting Fenris. Hawke and Anders are standing and talking.)_

Anders: Are you sure about that elf? He seems a little...volatile.

Hawke: I didn't think so. He seems angry, but who wouldn't be, given his circumstances?

Anders: I guess. He sure seems to hate mages, though.

Hawke: Not so much he'd chop your head off, at least. Again, who could blame him? If I were enslaved by a mage who burned lyrium into my flesh, I'd have a few things to say about magic too. Can you imagine how incredibly painful that must have been?

Anders: Okay. Intense rage directed at my kind and all we represent. I guess I have no choice but to put up with that.

Hawke: I'm not saying that kind of anger is the answer, but he does have some valid points. Mages are dangerous.

Anders: So is someone who can rip a person's heart out of their chest. Or someone who can swing a greatsword around like you do.

Hawke: Yeah, but that sort of danger can't control your mind. It doesn't attract a lot of attention from demons.

Anders: _(starting to get angry) You_ can control someone with a knife at their throat just as well as you can with blood magic.

Hawke: It's not the same.

Anders: _(more angry) _So we should oppress so many because of the crimes of a few? Do you know what it's like to be locked up in the Circle of Magi, watched every second of the day, told over and over that the magic you were born with is a mark of the Maker's hatred?

Hawke: Some things about the Circle should change. But if it suddenly disappeared, don't you think everyone would be in much greater danger?

Anders: What about myself? And your sister? Are we a danger? Why not throw us in the Circle?

Hawke: Because there's someone watching Bethany. Me. She's strong, and I know she won't fall to a demon. But if she did, I would be there.

Anders: And me?

Hawke: Aren't you already possessed?

Anders: _(Glowing blue as Justice emerges) _**I am no demon! I will not allow you to hinder our cause! **

Hawke: You must be Justice. It's a pleasure, really.

Anders: **You turn away from injustice when you could strike a blow against it. **

Hawke: What can I say? I'm lazy.

Anders: **You have given in to sloth! **

Anders: _(puts his head in his hands and struggles briefly, then looks up at Hawke, blue glow gone)_ Sorry.

Hawke: Don't be. It's about time I met your better half.

Anders: _(laughs, somewhat bitterly)_ Sometimes I wonder.

Hawke: You shouldn't.

Anders: Thanks.

Hawke: The things you say, you should be careful. Start a fight against the Chantry and you'll be killed before you know it.

Anders: I can't just turn away from injustice, not any more.

Hawke: You'll get hurt. Maybe killed. And then I might be mad enough to bring out an angry glowing spirit of my own. Where do you get those? Is there a store?

Anders: _(laughs) _There's the Fade, I guess. And I suppose it's a comforting thought that someone would be upset if I died.

Hawke: Surely I'm not the only one.

Anders: It does seem kind of dismal when you say it like that.

Hawke: The apostate running a free clinic in Darktown? Helping all the refugees without a thought for coin? I can't be the only one thinking "tell me he has gorgeous eyes and a killer smile, and I'll be half-crazy for him already."

Anders: _(smiles just a little) _

Hawke: You've got both, you know.

Anders: Beneath that scruffy exterior, I think you've got a bit of a soft heart yourself.

Hawke: I think that's a little bit your doing.

Anders: _(turns away) I_...we can't do this. You worry about me being hurt? That's what will happen to you, if you...if we...

Hawke: It's hard for me to believe you'd hurt someone you cared for.

Anders: _(turns to Hawke) _Then you don't know me very well. You have not seen...you have not seen the force of Vengeance within me. The frenzy that takes me, the madness I cannot fight. The sacrifices I would make in the name of Justice.

Hawke: I'm beginning to know you. Those things, they don't rule you.

Anders: You can't imagine the things I've gone through, the things I've done, to get here.

Hawke: I would if you'd tell me.

Anders: _(tired) _I'd rather you didn't know.

Hawke: _(sighs) Well_, I know what will cheer you up. We're heading up to Sundermount tomorrow. I have to take an amulet to the Dalish clan there. It's a long boring story why.

Anders: Okay.

_(Hawke leaves, stands outside the clinic, leaning against the wall. Anders leans against the other side of the wall.)_

Anders and Hawke:  
_(For this duet only, __underline__ means Hawke, no underline means Anders and __**bold underline**__ means both. Justice has nothing to say here.) _

_._

_How you tempt me_

_How you intrigue me_

_With a gentle heart_

_I feel something spark_

_Know that I'd be_

_When you're near me_

_The one to tear it apart_

_Something stirs in my heart_

_._

_But I can't seem_

_To push you away_

_And I can't see_

_Why you push me away_

_._

_When you're near_

_._

_When I'm around you_

_I lose all control_

_When I'm around you_

_I stumble like a fool_

_._

_When you're near_

_._

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm a free man_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm on dry land_

_._

_When you're near_

_._

_I can almost forget_

_The voices in my mind_

_I can almost forget_

_All this lonely time_

_._

_When you're near_

_._

_I should turn away_

_I'll bring you only pain_

_._

_But in the dark of night_

_You are the only light_

_That's ever shone on me_

_._

_Don't turn away_

_Can't you see the way_

_._

_Your smile lights up Darktown_

_Bright eyes even underground_

_Something I've never seen_

.

_**When you're near**_

_**It's becoming clear**_

_**I'm falling for **_

_**you**_

_._

_(Hawke leaves, and Anders slumps against the wall) _

Anders: I'd just break his heart, and that would kill me as surely as the Templars.


	9. Act 1 Scene 9 - Sundermount

Act 1

Scene 7

Sundermount

_(Hawke and Anders are walking up a mountain. There is no snow, but lots of bare soil, grassy patches, and rocks. A few trees line the side of the path) _

Anders: It's rather pleasant today, Hawke, but I have to ask, why are we carrying this amulet to the top of Sundermount?

Hawke: I have a debt to repay. To a dragon.

Anders: So the dragon lives at the top of Sundermount or something?

Hawke: Not quite. We've got to take this amulet to some sort of elven graveyard and do a ritual, to repay the dragon that saved my family from the darkspawn.

Anders: A dragon saved your family from darkspawn? I thought Varric was making that up.

Hawke: Nope, totally true. Not that I needed the help. I already had the darkspawn horde under control. Anyway, we're meeting up with one of the elves, who's going to do the ritual. And then we're supposed to take her back to Kirkwall. She is leaving her Dalish clan. Don't ask me why, I have no idea.

_(Merril enters)_

Hawke: There she is now. Hey!

_(Merril walks over to them)_

Merrill:

_Oh! I didn't see you there. _

_You must be the friend_

_the Keeper sent_

_to take me away from here_

_._

_Oh, but I didn't ask your name_

_Unless, oh no,_

_is it rude to say so?_

_Is it rude to ask a human their name?_

_._

_It's not rude among the Dalish elves_

_I'm Merrill, you_

_probably already knew_

_I'm sorry, I'm rambling to myself_

I'll stop.

Hawke.

_It's not rude, I promise you_

_I'm Hawke, it's nice to meet you_

_Tell me, what makes you so nervous?_

Merrill:

_It's just that, well, you_

_are only the second shemlen_

_-_I mean human-

_I've ever seen up close_

_._

_Dalish clans always stay away_

_Avoid humans, stick to the old ways_

_Try to reclaim the _

_elvish wisdom we've lost_

Hawke:

_Well, Merrill, try to relax_

_Don't mind the huge weapon on my back_

_I'm a nice guy and I rarely bite_

Merrill: You bite?!

Anders: It's a human expression.

Merrill: Oh, oh well then, that's good. We should get going, at any rate. Asha'bellanar is not known for her patience.

Hawke: So you've met the witch who gave me this amulet?

Anders: I thought it was a dragon.

Hawke: Sort of. It was a witch that turned into a dragon.

Anders: I would accuse you of making this up, but in my time with the Gray Wardens I saw stuff that was way weirder.

Merrill: You're lucky. Most people who meet Asha'bellanar wind up in little pieces...hanging from the trees.

Hawke: Let's get going. Wait, what's with that?

_(Skeletons rise up and start to attack them. They kill all the skeletons, Merrill pitches in by casting spells) _

Hawke: The Keeper didn't mention you were a mage.

Merrill: All Keepers and their Firsts know a bit of the old magic. Once all elves had the gift, but like so many things, it was lost.  
Hawke: Well don't stop on my account. Please keep turning monsters into toads for us.

Merrill: But I don't-Right, not literally. Happy to help. I'll try not to hit anyone. On our side, I mean. I'll hit the monsters. I'm babbling again, let's go.

_(They continue up the mountain and come to a magical barrier)_

Merrill: I can open this. Wait here.

_(Merrill cuts her forearm and the blood flows towards the barrier, dispelling it)_

Anders: That was a summoning. That takes blood magic! Are you insane?

Merrill: I know what I'm doing. And the spirit helped us, right?

Hawke: Demons are always helpful, right up until they take over your mind and turn you into an abomination.

Merrill: Well, yes, but I know what I'm doing. I know the dangers. Let's go.

_(They head to the nearby Altar)_

_(Merrill performs an elvish ritual)_

_(Flemeth appears mysteriously in a cloud of smoke)_

Merrill: _(bowing)_ Asha'bellanar

Flemeth:

_One of the people,_

_so young and bright. _

_Do you know who I am?_

_Do you act out of fright?_

Merrill:

_I know only a little_

_Of you, Asha'bellanar_

_For you, Witch of the Wilds_

_my clan has traveled so far_

Flemeth:

_Then stand, young First_

_And raise to face me_

_Your proud people_

_bend their knee to quickly_

Flemeth: _(turns to Hawke)_

_It's so nice to see someone_

_Who keeps their end of a vow_

_I half expected my amulet_

_To be in some merchant's pocket by now_

Hawke:

_I certainly tried to sell it_

_To merchants far and wide_

_But I guess nobody wanted_

_A locket with a witch inside_

Flemeth:

_Not a witch, a piece,_

_just a piece, a bit of security_

_Should the inevitable occur_

_I have ensured my safety_

Anders:

_You are no mage_

_No abomination_

_No spirit_

_No demon_

Anders: What are you?

Flemeth:

_And of course you know_

_much of spirits and demons_

Anders: _(defensive)_

_All mages must know_

_Of spirits and demons_

_So of course I know_

_Of abominations_

Flemeth: Of course.

Flemeth:

_I am a fly in the ointment._

_I am a whisper in the shadow. _

_I am an old, old woman. _

_More than that you need not know. _

_._

_Destiny awaits us both, dear boy_

_Allow me to advise you_

_._

_This world stands on _

_the precipice of change_

_An inevitable plummet _

_into the abyss below_

.

_When that moment comes for us all_

_Do not hesitate to leap_

_It is only when you fall_

_You learn whether or not you can fly_

Hawke: Cheap advice from a dragon.

Flemeth: We all have our challenges. And you _(turns to Merrill) _tread carefully. No path is darker than when your eyes are closed.

Flemeth: _(turns back to Hawke)_ You have my gratitude. And my sympathy.


	10. Act 1 Scene 10 - Slaver Cavern

Act 1

Scene 10

Slaver Cavern

_(Hawke, Merrill, Anders, and Fenris step into a cave, where there are several slavers and Feynriel) _

Slave Leader: _(holds a sword to Feynriel's throat) _ Take one more step and the boy dies.

Hawke: You're assuming I want him alive more than I want you dead.

Fenris: _(Begins to reach for his sword)_ Time to die, little man.

Slave Leader: _(Releases Feynriel)_ You're no good to me as a corpse! Get down!

_(Hawke and companions slay all slavers) _

Feynriel: _(Looks around cautiously, than stands up and walks up to Hawke)_ You would have let him kill me! He had a sword at my throat and...thank you and all...but what if you were wrong?

Hawke: I'm never wrong.

Feynriel: Hmph. Must be convenient. Who are you? Are you working for the Templars? Have you come to force me back into the Circle?

Hawke: Your mother sent me.

Feynriel: Hardly a difference. All my life it's "I'll love you and protect you," and then it's one bad dream and it's all "it's off to the Templars"

Hawke: She's right. You belong in the Circle of Magi

Feynriel: Well I'm not going! I was trying to get to the Dalish. They won't be afraid of my magic.

Hawke: You'd better whittle down those ears or they're apt to shoot you on sight.

Feynriel: I'd rather be killed by the Dalish than turned Tranquil by Templars. I know it's different in other kingdoms, but here, mages have no rights. Anything they don't like, you get the brand. I'd rather take my chances with the Dalish. They've had magic forever. They can train me. I won't be a danger, I swear.

Merrill: It would be your humanity that marks you among the People, not your magic. But I think they would take you.

Fenris: Because no Dalish mage ever went astray.

Hawke: Was your mother right? She told me you were plagued by demons.

Feynriel: I have...dreams. Voices call to me, tell me to shape the Fade around me. But the Dalish Keeper is wise. If anyone can help, she can.

Anders:

_Send him to the Dalish_

_It's the best way _

_He can be both free and safe_

Fenris:

_You would speak of safety_

_As though no Dalish mage_

_Has ever gone astray _

Merrill:

_The Dalish would watch closely_

_It's a safe place_

_For a young mage_

Hawke:

_Demons are already _

_whispering in his mind_

_Better he go to the Circle than hide_

Anders:

_You can't send him there_

_They'll soon make him Tranquil_

Fenris:

_He is safest there_

_Kirkwall will be thankful_

Merrill:

_With the Dalish he will learn_

_To reject a demon's offer_

Hawke:

_But should he turn_

_It's the city that will suffer_

_._

_Kirkwall is my home_

_I will see it safe_

_I'm sorry Feynriel_

_The Circle is your place_

Feynriel: I saw what you did to those slavers. I can't hope to fight you. Fine! I'll turn myself in. Go back to my mother for your blood money. She'll be the only one I don't miss when they lock me away!

Fenris: I'll escort you. Just in case there are more slavers. _(His tone suggests he's concerned Feynriel might run) _

_(They all head out of the cave, but Anders steps in front of Hawke, blocking him.) _

Anders:

_Hawke I can't believe_

_You'd condemn that young mage_

Hawke:

_Anders, can't you see_

_What a danger he'd be?_

Anders:

_Every mage deserves to be_

_Safe from the threat _

_of Tranquility_

Hawke:

_Every person deserves to be_

_Safe from the threat_

_Of a demon set free_

Anders:

_Hawke, you are blind_

_Open your mind_

_And you'll see_

_Mages must be free_

Hawke:

_Anders, you don't see_

_The danger in front of me_

_When a demon takes a mage_

_See the power they could raise_

_._

_They'd set Kirkwall aflame_

Anders:

_Not all mages are the same_

Hawke:

_But the danger remains_

Anders:

_Things have to change_

Hawke:

_Not today_

_._

_(Hawke starts walking out of the cave to catch up to Merrill and Fenris) _

Anders:

_I will see them change_

_Someday_


	11. Act 1 Scene 11 - Hanged Man

Act 1

Scene 11

Hanged Man

_(Bethany and Merrill are sitting at a table in the Hanged Man playing cards. At a nearby table, Hawke and Anders watch them and chat.) _

Merrill: If you could do anything, just anything at all, what would you do?

Bethany: That's easy. Be normal. No magic...just normal.

Merrill: Really? You wouldn't fly across Thedas or eat a cake the size of Kirkwall? Keep a baby griffon for a pet?

Bethany: Well, now that you say it, the baby griffon might not be so bad.

Merrill: I'd name mine "Feathers."

Anders: That's your influence, isn't it?

Hawke: How so?

Anders: She feels her magic is a curse. Wants to be rid of it. Magic is not a curse. It's a gift from the Maker.

Hawke: I don't think it's the magic itself she wants to be rid of. We've made a lot of sacrifices to keep her out of the Templars' eyes, and she knows it. I don't regret or resent any of it, but that doesn't mean it's been easy.

Anders: It is admirable, the way you protect your family.

Hawke: I guess. I haven't exactly been doing a stellar job of taking care of them lately. Or ever. But especially lately.

Anders: I can't imagine it's easy. I wouldn't really know, though.

Hawke: My brother and I were in the army at Ostagar, when the darkspawn horde attacked. The army was decimated, and we fled back home. The darkspawn followed, and we had to run for our lives. My brother...died before we made it to Kirkwall. Because I wasn't fast enough. Because I wasn't strong enough to protect him.

Anders: I'm sorry.

Hawke: Yeah. So now we're here, and I can barely put food on the table, keep my sister out of the Templars' eyes, keep a roof over our heads. This expedition...it's everything. It's my one chance to do right by them.

Anders: I will help however I can.

Hawke: The maps are great. There are at least two nearby entrances we can use. (takes a large swig of ale) Hell, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so morose.

Anders: It's only fair. I seem to do it pretty often.

Hawke: Glowy blue Anders and I will probably get pretty familiar if you're going to bring him out every time we argue.

Anders: I can't do it at will. You should just stop making me so mad.

Hawke: I make you mad? No way, I never would have guessed.

Anders: You're doing it a little right now.

Hawke: So we have some philosophical differences. Not a big deal. I'm good friends with a blood mage now, somehow. Also a possessed healer.

Anders: I wish you'd quit calling me that.

Hawke: I'll stop.

Anders: It's not something I'm proud of. It's not exactly a regret, but I'm not sure it was the right thing to do.

Hawke: You can't always predict the outcome of your actions. You can only make them with a true heart.

Anders: Handsome, good with a sword, and wise? I think Merrill's not the only one who's made a deal with a demon.

Hawke: I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that first part. Tell me again.

Anders: I'm sure I can get more creative the second time around. _(turns away, lowers his gaze) _I'm sorry. I shouldn't do this. It's like I can't help myself around you. You make me feel like a free man, and I forget that there are so many chains around me. If only I'd met you before this...before Justice...

Hawke: Just...give it a chance.

Anders: No. I...this is madness. It can only end in ruin. I should go, Hawke. I'm sorry.

_(Anders looks sad and leaves)_

Hawke:

_One moment you smile at me_

_The next you turn away_

_._

_I don't believe _

_The things you say_

_You'll do to me_

_._

_You reach for me_

_Only to push me away_

_Why can't you stay?_

_What could it be_

_that keeps you from me?_

_._

_With those eyes_

_you entrance me_

_._

_I brush the sky_

_When you romance me_

_But then you tell me lies_

_. ._

_You told me you _

_would break my heart_

_when you push us apart_

_It's a little bit true_

_But I still yearn for you_

_._

_I wonder if you can tell_

_What it is you do to me_

_._

_Send me to heaven, then hell_

_Is this a game, a tease?_

_Do you know how hard I fell?_

_._

_Sometimes I think I see_

_A spark of light_

_Warm your eyes_

_When you speak to me_

_I just imagine that, it seems_

_._

_You said you'd hurt me_

_I guess it's true_

_._

_It seems to me_

_it hurts you too_

_._

_You turned away from me_

_I should turn away from you_

_Before you break my heart in two_


End file.
